Un ennemi inattendu
by shunrei
Summary: Il y a du 1x2, du3x4 sous-entendu même si on ne le voit pas trop.
1. Default Chapter

Un ennemi inattendu   
  
Chap 1 : Une reconversion réussie /   
  
une étrange mission   
  
Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas   
  
Notes : j'espère qu'elle vous plaira j'en suis au 3/4 mais je ne sais pas encore comment la terminer.   
  
Il y a du 1x2, du3x4 sous-entendu même si on ne le voit pas trop.   
  
C'est OOC parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à cerner certains personnages et que je n'ai lu que les mangas donc pardonnez-moi si j'ai fait des erreurs. Désolé pour le fautes je l'ai tapé à04h du matin.   
  
____________________________________________________   
  
En l'an AC 199, 3 ans après la fin définitive des combats, et l'établissement d'une paix toute relative établie par le président de la Zone Terrestre et le Ministre des Affaires étrangères Réléna Dorlian. Les 5 principaux défenseurs de la paix, les pilotes de Gundam, Heero Yuy, pilote du Wing Zero, Duo Maxwell, pilote du Deascythe, Trowa Barton, celui du de l'Heavyarms, Quatre Raberra Winner, pilote du Sandrock, et WuFei Chang, pilote du Shenlong Nataku. Ils s'étaient reconvertis en garde du corps de personnes influentes (pov Heero obligé de supporter Réléna à longueur de temps), et espions industriels, chacun mettant ses dons aux services très particulier au service de leur métier, Heero lui mettait à l'oeuvre ses connaissances de hacker et son sang froid de soldat parfait, Duo ses capacités informatiques "destructrices et sa science de "Shinigami", Trowa son sang froid (un glacon n°2) et ses capacités d'adaptation en toutes circonstances, Quatre ses capacités de gestionnaire et de plannificateur et aussi son caractère de médiateur qui était bien utile parfois même au sein de l'équipe. Wu Fei, le plus impénétable de tous avec sa soif infinie dejustice, son intelligence, et sa culture. Ils forment une équipe complémentaire, et en plus de travailler ensemble, ils cohabitent tous les 5 dans une maison appartenant à la famille Winner.   
  
Après des missions accomplies de main de maître, ils avaient enfin put prendre un repos bien mérité. Ils venaient de rentrer au bureau :   
  
"- Enfin on reprend le travail, je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé de toute ma vie.   
  
- Heero, n'exagère pas, quand même on a eut quelques bons moments, non ?   
  
- Oui, sur deux semaines, j'ai du m'amuser pendant deux jours au total, dit-il avec un sourire provocant. Les trois autres comprirent qu'il cherchait à faire réagir Duo. Celui-ci démarra au quart de tour. Les trois spectateurs se prirent la tête dans les mains et se bouchèrent les oreilles.   
  
"- Comment ca deux jours au total, j'ai passé une bonne partie de ces vacances à te décoller de ton cher ordinateur. La prochaine fois ne compte pas sur moi, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de tes vacances, je pensais que tu devenais plus humain, mais rien n'a changé. C'est toujours pareil. Je retiens ma lecon, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ennuierais plus. Quat', Trowa, Wuffie à plus tard."   
  
Et il partit en claquant la porte. Les autres le regardèrent d'un air accusateur.   
  
"- Mais je voulais juste l'ennuyer, je ne voulais pas le faire réagir de cette manière. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?   
  
- En ce moment, je ressens de l'inquiétude et de l'ambivalence chez lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il n'est pas bien du tout."   
  
Juste à ce moment là le téléphone sonne. C'était Lady Une qui nous appelait pour leur demander de venir le plus rapidement possible au siège de Preventer. Quatre essaya d'appeler Duo mais il tomba sur son répondeur. Il laissa un message pour lui dire qu'ils avaient dû se rendre au QG de Preventer urgemment. Une fois arrivé, ils fûrent tout de suite, conduit au bureau de Lady Une. Le téléphone sonna, c'était Duo pour les prévenir qu'il arrivait. Lady Une ne souhaitait pas répéter sa requête, ils attendirent le natté. Sitôt celui-ci introduit dans le bureau et assit. Lady Une expliqua :   
  
- Vous devez savoir que vos Gundam on été enfermés pour qu'on puisse les perfectiionner au cas où. Quelqu'un a pénétrer dans nos archives afin de savoir où ils sont. Bien entendu, plusieurs dossiers existent et pour chacun un lieu différent pour leurs cachettes. Ils ne pourront pas les retrouver mais nous les avons tout de même déplacer, on ne sait jamais. Heero, il faudrait que tu vérifies qui a pu pénétrer dans notre programme, enfin tu connais mieux la procédure que moi. Vous autres dès qu'il saura de qui il s'agit, il faudrait que vous l'attrapiez et l'interrogiez. Des questions ?   
  
- Oui, qui est au courant du fait que les gundam ont été mis de côté ?   
  
- Réléna, le président et moi. Et bien sur les personnes qui les ont transportés. Mais j'ai vérifié, tout ce que l'on savait sur eux et ils sont sûrs. Heero que fais-tu ?   
  
- Eh bien, ce que tu m'a demandé je cherche."   
  
Tout le monde resta silencieux, pendant ses recherches. Tout d'un coup, il sauta de son siège l'air furieux, et se tourna vers Duo.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme ânerie Duo ?   
  
- Comment ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, promis.   
  
- Ah, oui viens voir ici."   
  
Duo était effrayé par la lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son partenaire, on aurait cru qu'il souhaitait le tuer sur l'instant et pourtant Dieu seul savait le nombre de fois où le natté avait essuyé la colère du Soldat Parfait. Il se pencha au dessus de son épaule, et regarda l'écran. Il reconnut son mot de passe et sa signature et le lieu d'où venait l'incursion était son ancienne colonie, mais le seul problème était que L2 avait explosé et qu'il n'y avait plus rien dessus. Il le regarda et répondit :   
  
- Mais comment veux-tu que je puisse faire ca L2 a explosé et les jours où le programme a été violé j'étais avec vous toute la journée, tu te rappelles ? Vacances ?   
  
-Oui, alors c'est vrai, quelqu'un a trouvé ton mot de passe et ta signature a réussi a fausser l'adresse de provenance de la recherche. Intéressant, je vais bien m'amuser.   
  
- Mais, c'est pas possible, tu es vraiment trop spécial tu t'éclates en faisant la chasse aux hackers, mais là je ne peux que t'en remercier vu qu'il a utilisé mes codes secrets. Fais de ton mieux et une fois que tu l'auras retrouvé, dis-le moi, je me ferais un plaisir de l'interroger personnellement en faisant son grand sourire Shinigami.   
  
- Je te le dirais, ne t'inquiète pas et je crois que tu ne seras pas le seul à vouloir l'interroger, il faudra prendre ton tour.   
  
- Ca ne me gêne pas du moment que vous me laissez un morceau.   
  
- Bon, je m'y remets rapidement, excuse-moi de t'avoir agréssé comme ca Duo, mais j'ai crû que tu avais encore trop parlé.   
  
- La confiance règne, merci beaucoup. A ce que je sache, je n'ai jamais encore jamais failli pour nos missions. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre moi mais je vais t'éviter.   
  
- Duo, no baka, je te fais confiance, c'est juste qu'en ce moment je ne me reconnais plus et que ca m'amuse de te provoquer. Désolé.   
  
- Ah oui, tu souhaitais voir mes réactions,et bien sache une chose, Monsieur le Soldat Parfait, les gens qui ont un coeur souffre, quand les autres les blessent, surtout quand il s'agit de personnes à qui ils tiennent, sur ce à plus tard." Et il partit pour la seconde fois de la journée en claquant la porte. Heero voulut se précipiter derrière lui, mais Trowa l'arrêta :   
  
"- Commencons par régler le problème du hacker, tu t'occuperas de Duo plus tard.   
  
- Oui, tu as raison, bien sûr" Il se reconnecta et fit défiler des tas d'informations, fouillant de plus en plus profondément à la fois dans le passé de Duo, pour voir qui pouvait souhaiter sa perte dans les fichiers d'Oz, (recrée par des anciens émules de la Fondation Romefeller), pour voir si il n'y avait pas de correspondance entre les deux. Il découvrit que l'ami d'enfance de Duo n'était pas mort des suites de sa maladie, mais qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et qu'il avait été recueilli par un militaire d'Oz. On lui avait fabriqué une nouvelle identité, l'avait instruit sur la manière de tuer. Il avait reconnu Duo, sans pouvoir le situer. On lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Duo Maxwell, pilote du Deathscythe Hell et qu'il était surnommé le shinigami. Et comme il était devenu un crack de l'informatique on lui avait demandé d'entrer dans l'ordinateur de Preventer. Il avait trouvé les codes secrets de Duo très facilement, si bien qu'il en riait encore. Après avoir effectué, cette mission, il avait été envoyé sur L189, et il attendait ses nouveaux ordres.   
  
(Heero après avoir lu tout ca, se prit la tête dans les mains, en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir apprendre ca à Duo. Il savait déjà que le natté risquait de souffrir atrocement et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Quatre le regarda et lui demanda ce qui se passait.   
  
"- Je viens de découvrir qui a fait tout ca, et je sais que Duo ne le supportera pas, en plus si c'est moi qui le lui annonce, il va croire que je cherche encore à le provoquer alors que je ne ferais jamais avec un sujet aussi important. regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.   
  
- Non ce n'est pas possible, pôv Duo, il va avoir beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Heero tu l'aideras ?   
  
- Hn, je verrais.   
  
- Que se passe t-il vous avez l'air bien sérieux tout les deux. Aurais-je encore fait quelque chose de mal sans m'en rendre compte ?   
  
- Bon je vous laisse. Heero je compte sur toi. A plus tard tout les deux.   
  
- Quatre attend." Trop tard, il était déjà parti.   
  
- Alors que se passe t-il je suis arrivé à un mauvais moment ? As-tu découvert quelques choses ?   
  
- Nan et oui.   
  
- Quoi ?   
  
- Nan, tu n'as rien interrompu et oui j'ai découvert quelque chose. Regarde.   
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
Fin de la première partie le second chapitre sera bientôt en ligne également mais il me reste encore la fin de la fic à rédiger.


	2. 2

Auteur : shunrei   
  
Disclaimer : Ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas.   
  
  
Notes : dernier chapitre de Un ennemi inattendu. Bon elle est à moitié deathfic   
  
Je reprends à l'avant dernière phrase.   
  
Hum je sais que j'aurais du mettre un zoli lemon je le voulais mais je suis tellement peu doué à ce niveau que j'ai préféré m'abstenir.   
  
  
  
  
  
Une récupération semie réussie   
  
  
  
  
  
- Nan tu n'as rien interrompu. Et oui j'ai découvert quelque chose. Regarde."   
  
Duo se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Heero pour voir qui était le responsable et plus il avancait dans sa lecture, plus il pâlissait. Il tourna la t^te vers le soldat parfait pour voir à son regard si il plaisantait mais ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux cobalts le fit fondre en larmes. Il tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Heero se pencha pour prendre dans ses bras, celui qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le shinigami. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état et se jura que cela ne se reproduirait plus, si il pouvait l'éviter. pendant ce temps, Duo se serrait de plus en plus contre le brun, semblant vouloir prendre toute la chaleur de son corps. Répondant à un appel irrésistible de son corps. Duo cherhca les lèvres du brun. S'attendant à un rejet de la part de son vis à vis, il voulut se reculer et fut surpris quand celui ci reprit sa bouche avec passion, il ne put résister ouvrit la bouche et explora celle de celui qu'il aimait. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et se découvrirent. Ils fûrent interrompus par Quatre qui entrait. Il sourit en les voyant s'écarter brusquement l'un de l'autre.   
  
"- Je venais juste vous prévenir que les autres arrivent. Je suis heureux de voir que tout va bien, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois effondré.   
  
- Je l'étais mais grâce à Heero, ca va mieux."   
  
Le reste du groupe entra.   
  
Alors Heero as tu trouvé quelque chose ?   
  
- Oui (il restait près de Duo, lui tenant l'épaule), je sais qui s'est occupé de tout ca et où est cette personne. Mais je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer.   
  
- C'est Solo, mon ancien ami d'enfance, il n'était pas mort, il a juste perdu la mémoire, il a été réeduqué par Oz c'est lui qui a fait tout ca. Je sais qu'on va devoir l'éliminer ou tout au moins l'enlever pour devoir lui rendre sa mémoire. Je ferai ce qui devra être fait, ne vous inquiéter pas. Merci Heero, je vous laisse je vais prendre une douche. (et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé).   
  
- Je m'attendais à uen autre réaction de sa part, Quatre ca ne va pas ? lui demanda Heero, en se précipitant vers lui, mais Trowa était déjà à ses côtés.   
  
- Duo, il ne va pas bien du tout, on dirait qu'il a perdu tout ses repères, il est empli de doutes, de peur, et de tristesse. Heero, tu pourrais-tu aller le voir, je pense que tu es le seul qui pourrait un peu le réconforter.   
  
- J'y vais."   
  
Il partit, monta quatre à quatre, et entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo. Celui-ci était sur son lit, en train de pleurer, il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Heero s'approcha de lui, s'allongea sur le lit et prit le natté dans ses bras le serrant contre lui. L'ancien Shinigami se raccrochait à lui de toutes ses forces. On aurait pu croire qu'il voulait se fondre en son partenaire.   
  
- Heero, je te remercie de toutes tes attentions, tu sais tu n'es pas obligé, j'ai toujours réussi à surmonter mes blessures jusqu'ici, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de le ramener pour qu'il puisse redevenir lui-même. Mais ca ma fait mal, quand même de voir ce qu'ils lui ont fait.   
  
- Je ne me sens obligé de rien Duo, tu sais, je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir, cette souffrance que je peux lire dans tes, même lorsque tu souris, elle ne te quitte jamais, la nuit tu fais des cauchemars, tu n'es jamais tranquille. Je veux que tu sois heureux et si je peux t'y aider, je serai satisfait.   
  
- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu autant parlé. Mais tu sais la chose qui me fait me sentir mieux c'est juste être à tes côtés, pouvoir te voir chaque jour, t'entendre parler (même si c'est pour me crier dessus), ne serait-ce que t'écouter taper sur ton lap-top avant de m'endormir. Ca me tranquillise. Tu es l'être le plus important de ma vie. Je t'aime Heero. J'espère que ca ne te dérange pas, tu sais , ne te crois pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, je peux parfaitement attendre." Il leva les yeux vers Heero, avec dans les prunelles de l'espoir, de la crainte mais surtout de l'amour.   
  
"- Je...je ne sais que te dire, la seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux. Et si je dois capturer Solo pour que tu ailles mieux je le ferai.   
  
- J'aimerais, mais il faut que j'y aille tu ne vas pas affronter mes fantômes à ma place je dois le faire.   
  
- Tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi , je ferais tout ce qui est possible, pour te rendre heureux. Ai Shiteru Duo."   
  
  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, il fût décidé, qu'ils partiraient tous les cinq, pour capturer Solo. Ils prirent leur gundam et se rendirent sur la colonie L189, en espérant qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de le tuer mais plus pour ne pas faire souffrir Duo que pour épargner Solo.   
  
A leur arrivée sur la colonie, ils se rendirent aussitôt à l'endroit où se cachaient Solo, ils s'attendaient à ce que des gardes le surveille mais il était seul. Ils n'eûrent aucune difficulté à se rrendre maître de lui. Ils le ramenèrent sur L1, espérant pouvoir le faire revenir à lui sans lui faire trop de mal.   
  
Aussitôt arrivé, ils le remirent entre les mains de Sally, qui l'examina conscienceusement. A la fin de ses analyses, elle se rendit compte que le lavage de cerveau et la reprogrammation mentale, avait causé de nombreux dommages irréversibles, et mortels il n'avait aucunce chance de s'en sortir, il était même possible qu'il ne se réveille pas. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Duo et aux autres. Heureusement que Heero serait là pour l'épauler, et qu'il l'aiderait à accepter les choses.. Avoir appris que son ami le plus cher était vivant alors qu'il le croyait mort, et aujourd'hui qu'il pensait pouvoir rester avec lui, et bien il allait apprendre à réaccepter sa mort prochaine. Ca allait être difficile. Mais maintenant il allait falloir le lui annoncer. Elle alla les rejoindre. Duo lui sauta dessus :"   
  
- Alors, comment va t-il ? Tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Il redeviendra lui-même ? Allez, dis, dis ( Heero l'attrappa, le prit sur ses genoux, et lui mit une main sur la bouche, et la regarda l'air de dire, je le tiens, il ne dira plus rien tu peux parler).   
  
- Heu, et bien comment vous dire ? Solo est dans un état irrécupérable, je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, sa santé devait être mauvaise quand Oz l'a pris dans ses filets, le lavage de cerveau et la réeducation mentale ont fini de l'affaiblir, et aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si il se réveillera, je suis désolée Duo. ( elle s'approcha de lui, il la regarda avec un pauvre sourire, et se cacha la t^te dans l'épaule de Heero, fonant en larmes, disant des mots sans suite, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à coordonner ses pensées. Heero fusilla le docteur des yeux, lui signifiant tout le bien qu'il pensait de sa facon d'annoncer les nouvelles. Il demanda tout de même.   
  
- Combien de temps lui reste t-il ?   
  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est peu probable qu'il se réveille.   
  
- Vraiment aucune chance ? Duo lui demanda ca d'une pauvre voix, les yeux pleins de larmes.   
  
- Il reviendra peut-être à lui, mais il lui reste très peu de temps à vivre. Donc, n'espère plus rien.   
  
- Je sais,Shinigami l'emportera vers les cieux, et le jour où je partirai, je le reverrai, la mort n'est pas une fin en soi, mais le début vers autre chose (1). Je suis triste mais ca passera, ca va être dur au début, et puis ca ira mieux. Vous êtes tous là mes plus chers amis.   
  
Pendant plusieurs jours, rien ne changea. Solo avait rouvert les yeux au bout de trois jours, avait tendu la main vers Duo, et s'était éteint paisiblement, sans aucune douleur.   
  
Pendant ce temps, ils continuaient leur recherche, afin de savoir qui avait commandé cette intrusion chez Preventer. ils avancaient pas à pas dans leur enquête. Celle-ci leur apprit exactement ce qu'ils souhaitaient savoir, leur lieu de repli, ils décidèrent de s'y rendre, leur "visite", fût un véritable massacre, il ne restait plus, rien après leur passage. Ils s'étaient vengés Solo, n'aurait pas subi tout ca pour rien.   
  
  
  
OWARI   
  
  
  
1) Bon je suis athée donc je ne mets pas de référence au Paradis, même si je trouve l'idée jolie.


End file.
